fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Awkward, Octopus
Awkward, Octopus is a fan-made series focusing on the life of Squidward Tentacles, produced by ABC8 Entertainment. Its parental rating is TV-Y. The series aired on Nick Jr. in re-runs and on Nickelodeon when a new episode premiered. List of characters Main characters *Squidward the octopus *SpongeBob the sea sponge *Patrick the sea star *Sandy the red squirrel *Mr. Krabs the crab *Plankton the protozoan *Gary the sea snail *Mrs. Puff the blowfish *Pearl the whale *Karen the computer Recurring characters *Squilliam Fancyson the octopus Minor characters *Random fish *Nicholas Withers *Ickis *Tommy *Chuckie *Angelica *Spike *Dudley *Kitty *Keswick *Chief *Otis *Annoying Spongeclones *Cave Octopi *Awktopus Tentacles *Squidward's cousins *Cousin robots *President *Prehistoric sea serpent List of episodes Season One *Squilliam vs. Squidward! - Squidward must beat his high school rival Squilliam Fancyson in a competition. *Lives in an Apple Under the Sea! - Squidward's house is destroyed, meaning he must find a new home. *Not a Squid! - Squidward gets angry after everyone calls him a squid and almost destroys the whole town! *Annoying Sponges Invade! - In Squidward's dream, Squidward meets up with SpongeBob's evil clones. *Mars Monster! - Squidward, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy go to Mars but have to face an evil alien. *Up Above! - When Squidward is caught in a fishing net, he is brought to a seafood shop in NYC. *The King! - Squidward stumbles into a cave and is crowned king by the cave's inhabitants. *The Cookie Ban! - Patrick creates a new law banning Mini Oreos in Bikini Bottom. *House Not-Fancy! - Squidward must make his house wonderful in order not to be on a new TV show. *The Dinosaur Sea Serpent! - A sea serpent from dinosaur times is sent by Plankton to Bikini Bottom! *Cousin Catastrophe! - Squidward's cousins come for a visit and ruin everything! *Sponge Among the Rocks! - SpongeBob gets caught between some rocks on his way to school! *Supersponge! - SpongeBob gets the credit for something Squidward did. *Power Outage! - Squidward has a power outage on the day of a new House Fancy episode! *Fiendish or Friendish! - Squidward thinks SpongeBob's new friend is evil. *The Mysterious Letter! - Squidward receives a mysterious letter from "Mr. McMysterious". *The Boat Float! - Squidward must think of a way to bring a sunken boat back up to the ocean surface. *Coloring Book Adventures! - Squidward is sucked into a magical coloring book. *Mow the Lawn! - It's time for Squidward to mow his lawn again...but Squidward wants to do it a new way. *Grammar! - SpongeBob teaches a friend about grammar. *The Evil Cast! - Squidward breaks his tentacle and must keep it in a cast! *The Exam! - Squidward tricks Mrs. Puff into thinking SpongeBob's boating test is all wrong. *Squidward Buys A New Bike - Squidward breaks his bike, so he must buy a new one. Cast The main cast of the series is the main cast of SpongeBob SquarePants (with the exception of Squidward Tentacles playing as Squidward instead of Roger Bumpass). *Squidward Tentacles as Squidward *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob and Gary *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy *Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs *Mr. Lawrence as Plankton *Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff *Lori Alan as Pearl *Jill Talley as Karen Trivia *Scooter the fish appears in one episode as a cameo character. *SpongeBob's friend (seen in Coloring Book Adventures!) is a classmate of his. *Many Wikians have doubted that the series should be on Nick Jr. Revival Petition *Da Nerd - disagree *Travis - disagree *William Leonard - disagree *Family guy sucks *MrScience12 - disagree Category:Awkward, Octopus Category:Spin-Offs Category:ABC8 Entertainment Category:Featured